


Benthur Oneshots

by relevant_theater_geek



Series: Gay Shit (BMC, DEH, Ham, and other Oneshots) [6]
Category: What If It's Us - Becky Albertalli & Adam Silvera
Genre: Benthur, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relevant_theater_geek/pseuds/relevant_theater_geek
Summary: This ship doesn't get enough attention, and I don't have enough of a life to do anything else. So here you go.Beware the spice ratings.





	Benthur Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> I have the same work on my Wattpad account.  
> @is_a_gay_bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is about to hyperventilate. Five years. Five years. That's a freaking long time. But he's not gonna chicken out. He literally wouldn't be able to back out if he wanted to--and he would never not want to--because it's Ben. He can't say no to Ben.

Arthur is about to hyperventilate. Five years. _Five years_. That's a freaking long time. But he's not gonna chicken out. He literally wouldn't be able to back out if he wanted to--and he would never not want to--because it's _Ben_. He can't say no to Ben.

He repeatedly checks his appearance on the camera of his phone. His hair is all ruffled--which sucks, because he spent two hours on it--from leaning his head on the side of the plane. But Ben wouldn't care about something like that, so why is he bothering himself over it?

Other than that, he's fine. He's wearing a plaid button-down with his hot dog tie, and he's confident Ben is gonna like it, no, _love_ it.

  
He tries to take some deep breaths as he leaves the airport. Just a fifteen minutes walk and he'll be there. At Ben’s apartment.

  
And for the whole trip, he's stressing out. _Major_ stress. What if one of them changed too much and they’re no longer compatible? What if it's awkward? Sure they've been texting ever since Arthur left New York, but a lot can happen in five years. And the worst possibility: what if their do-overs won't work anymore? If their next first date is so terrible that another first date won't fix anything?

  
He continuously tells himself to shut up. It's like a war inside his body. Instead of Democrats versus Republicans, it's brain versus heart. He wants to be logical and realistic, but he just has so many different feelings. So many _contradictory_ feelings. That's what sucks so much about it: the contradiction.

  
He takes a deep, steadying breath, attempting and failing to stabilize himself.

  
He reaches the apartment building and, very hesitantly, steps inside. He walks to the elevator and presses the button for the floor Ben’s on; he has not forgotten said number once in the past five years… That’s not being too obsessive, right?

  
He checks his phone for texts from Ben on the ride up, fearing he called it off, and that he’d have to fly all the way back to Georgia. But he has no notifications.

  
There’s a ding above him, signifying the elevator has arrived. The doors slide open, and he steps out.

  
His room is right there. _Right there_. Three yards away from Arthur.

  
He walks over to it, standing right outside for a minute, before knocking. Not even a second later, it swings open, revealing _him_. Ben is standing right in front of him.

  
He looks different from when when they said goodbye at the post office, but he’s still so recognizable. He’s different and the same.

  
The tears start producing as he jumps into Ben’s arms. He cries into his shoulder, mumbling, “I missed you so much.”

  
“I missed you, too, King Arturo,” Ben whispers, pulling away and placing his hands on Arthur’s face. He looks into his eyes, leaning in slightly, but waiting for the thumbs-up.

  
Arthur nods, smiling through tears, and Ben closes the space between them.

  
It feels and tastes just as good as did years ago.

  
They pull away, smiling and hugging each other with a strong force that can only be described as love.

  
Ben wipes his eyes, saying, “Come in.” He gestures to inside his apartment. Arthur takes his hand, following him in.

  
He remembers it almost exactly. They’re standing in the living room area, and he sees the kitchen up ahead and the closed doors leading to the bedrooms. He knows which one is Ben’s.

  
They sit a the couch (although Arthur wishes it were the bed), and Ben asks, “What should we do?”

  
_Have sexual intercourse._

  
“ _The Wicked Wizard War_ just reached three-thousand views yesterday!”

  
Ben laughs. “Yeah, that’s what you texted me yesterday around sixty-nine times.”

  
He snorts. “Sly, Ben, sly.” Arthur leans into his shoulder, wanting to sit on his lip, but he figures it’s too soon for that. They need to catch up.

  
And, as if telepathic, Ben asks, “How was college?”

  
He brightens up. “Amazing! I mean, as amazing as it could be without you.”

  
“Wesleyan’s a good college, Arthur. I would’ve been a burden to you. And I wouldn't have been accepted, anyway.”

  
“Don’t say that! You’re not a burden, and you’re not stupid,” Arthur exclaims, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his face into his chest.

  
Ben smiles. “Thanks, Arthur.”

  
They stay like that for a second: just basking in each other's presence.

  
Then Arthur says, “I missed you so much!”

  
“You already said that,” he laughs.

  
“Because it's true! _So_ true!”

  
“Very,” he agrees. And with that, he brings their faces close again. Ben holds him close, parting his lips into the kiss. Arthur puts his hands on his back, trying to participate in the kiss as much as possible. But Ben has mastered the ability, while Arthur kinda sucks at it. Been didn't care, of course.

  
Arthur pulls away, a string of saliva connecting their lips. He giggles, wiping it away. “This reminds me of the one scene with Ben-Jamin and King Arturo.”

  
“Except this scene is better than that one. _Way_ better,” he mumbles, biting at his earlobe.

  
Arthur blushes (not that he wasn't blushing before), then he leans up, kissing him again. “I forgot how amazing this felt. To do this with you.”

  
“To… have sex?”

  
“UH. I meant making out! ...But the sex part was even better.” He says the last part quietly.

  
Ben smirks. “I liked the sex part, too… Would you… be up for a do-over?”

  
Arthur’s heart and penis are nearly short-circuiting at this point.

  
“Yes. Let's make it even perfecter than last time.”


End file.
